


Perfect Day

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shane's a romantic, Valentine's Day, and so is Ryan, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:It's Shane and Ryan's first Valentine's Day together! What are their plans for the day? Are they nervous? Who's taking the lead on the date ideas?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Perfect Day

Ryan was pissed. How was he— who in their right mind was enough of a bastard to schedule a meeting on Valentine’s Day. _After work_ , at that. At fucking six o’clock at night, he’s got a meeting. Ryan sighed and walked back over to Shane’s desk.

“Hey,” Shane said with a smile on his face. He saw Ryan’s face and his smile fell. “You okay?”

Ryan was so angry he was close to tears. He scowled, his eyes rimmed red. “I have to cancel our reservations tonight,” he said. “The higher-ups at Buzzfeed are making me go to a meeting tonight. Who schedules a fucking meeting on Valentine’s Day?!”

Shane slumped into his seat before sitting back up. “Hey, it’s okay. You know I don’t care about dinner or all that stuff; I care about you.” Shane thumbed away a tear from Ryan’s eye. “Tell you what, I’ll go out, get us some grub and we can watch movies and make out on the couch like horny teenagers.”

Ryan chuckled, wiping at his eyes. He sniffled. “You sure you’re not upset?”

“Well I’m a little upset,” Shane said honestly. “But not at you. It’s not your fault.”

Ryan nodded, looking bashful. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be prepping things for the meeting up in the back room but I’ll see you when I get home, okay?”

Shane took Ryan’s hand in his and squeezed it. “I’ll see you tonight and we’ll have a romantic as shit movie night.”

Ryan squeezed Shane’s hand back and walked down to the back room. He was so mad, so upset. “I hate this,” he mumbled. This was one of the bad things about being creator and producer and researcher and editor… Ryan got all the fucking jobs and went to all the stupid meetings and— and— Ryan sighed.

Ryan spent hours working through paperwork, creating storyboards and outlining episodes.

Shane popped in at one point, a cup in his hand. “Hey,” he said, swooping down to kiss Ryan’s head. “Brought you a coffee.”

“Thanks,” Ryan said, cradling it in his hands.

“I’m heading out, alright? Don’t push yourself too hard.” Shane leaned down and kissed Ryan again. He tasted like coffee and Ryan sighed.

“I’ll be home as soon as possible okay? Hopefully right after 7.” Ryan caught Shane’s arm as he turned to walk away. “I love you,” he said, his eyes still sad.

“I love you too,” Shane said. “See you at home.”

Ryan sighed and suffered through his meeting. He climbed into an Uber around quarter after seven. He was exhausted and upset. The meeting was pretty much pointless; there was almost no reason it needed to happen tonight. The Uber driver pulled up outside Ryan and Shane’s house and he sighed happily. He handed the Uber driver a ten dollar bill and walked inside.

The lights were off, presumably for the movie. Shane usually picked scary movies for them to watch. “Shane?” he called.

Shane called back to him, “In the kitchen!”

The kitchen lights were off, too. Confused, Ryan walked into the kitchen and his body completely relaxed. The table was set with supper, lit by candlelight. “Shane?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ry.”

Ryan walked into Shane’s arms and squeezed him tight. He was trying to hold back tears. Shane was so damn thoughtful.

“I knew you were having a bad day. Figured I could at least make you some supper.”

“I didn’t— I thought we were gonna have a movie night.” Ryan pulled back and looked up at Shane.

Shane shrugged. “We still can. But now you can do it with some homemade grub. And— since I know what you’re really after—” Shane walked over to the oven and grabbed an oven mitt. “Garlic bread, still warm.” He set the pan on a pot holder on the table. “Also sorta homemade. I made the bread garlicky.”

Ryan blinked away his tears. “Have I told you how much I love you?” he asked.

Shane grinned. “You can always tell me again,” he teased.

Ryan pinned Shane against the counter and pulled off the oven mitt, throwing it away. He cradled Shane’s head, tugging on his hair. They kissed, hot and sweet, passionate and filled with love. “I love you so fucking much.”

Shane huffed a laugh against Ryan’s cheek. “I can tell.”

“I’ll be right back.” Ryan disappeared into the bedroom for a minute and came back in clean clothes, his hands behind his back.

Shane was sitting on the counter, his legs dangling over the edge. “Wait,” he said, seeing Ryan’s hands behind his back. “Did you get me something?”

Ryan shrugged bashfully. “Yeah,” he said, his voice soft. “Come sit?”

Shane walked dubiously over to his chair and sat down, facing Ryan.

Ryan pulled out a bouquet of fake flowers, bundled in a vase. “So, I’m not just cheaping out on you, getting fake flowers. First off, I know you hate when flowers die, but also, I know you were thinking about creating a puppet with them, so I— two birds with one stone.”

Shane took the bouquet of flowers and fiddled with them, staring at the petals. “Oh, Ry.” His voice was soft, reverent.

“That’s not all, big guy,” Ryan said, bending down on one knee. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and watched as Shane’s cheeks flushed. “I was— I planned on this whole big thing at the restaurant but somehow this— this feels more right, more us.”

“Ryan,” Shane said. His voice was shaking.

Ryan chuckled. “Good to see you’re not completely unflappable. Shane, I know we haven’t been officially dating all that long but we’ve been best friends for six years. We’ve gone through thick and thin, we’ve made our own super popular web show, and now, with Steven, we’ve made our own business. Starting a business is as serious as marrying someone so why don’t you and I just… go for it. Marry me, Shane.”

Shane wiped away a tear. “Absolutely.”


End file.
